Of Course I Care
by Total Percabeth
Summary: What if in Cedric's plan to butter up Arthur backfired on him? Or the one where Arthur can't eat what Cedric brought for breakfast


"Good morning, Sire"

Arthur opened his eyes to see Cedric pulling open the curtains in front of his windows to reveal the sunrise.

Arthur was starting to like Cedric. The first time he met him, Cedric had said that it was an honour to serve him yesterday when he retrieved his horse after it ran away from him when he fell off due to Merlin's poor effort of buckling up the saddle properly An honour. Maybe Merlin should take notes from him. Cedric had also saved Arthur's life when they were hunting and the giant wild beast had charged at him, throwing his lance just before it reached him. Now, he was here, waking Arthur up earlier than Merlin ever had.

"I have polished your amour, washed your clothes, and brought breakfast, Sire." Cedric said as he helped Arthur get in his clothes for the day. Arthur grinned. He did all the chores and brought breakfast, too.

"You did all the chores? Good for you."

"Well, all but mucking out the horse's stable, Sire. Perhaps you'd wish Merlin do it, considering that he's not even here yet." Cedric said with a pleased look on his face.

When Arthur looked at the table his grin slipped from his face. It was as if Cedric brought half of a banquet to his room. There was a generous amount of meat, cheese, fruit, water, and wine. The kitchen staff knew that Arthur needed to have two pieces of bread, one slice of cheese, and a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. No more. So why the ample food?

"Cedric, did the kitchen staff not inform you what was for breakfast?" What were they thinking? They had never made a mistake like this before.

"Yes, they did, but I thought that it didn't seem like a lot, and you having a busy day today, what with meetings and training the knights and such. I was hoping that you would appreciate it." Cedric finished speaking with a smile.

Arthur glared. "What I would appreciate is a servant who does as he is told. The kitchen staff know very well what is best for me, not you. They have been serving Camelot for years, while you have just got here yesterday."

At that moment Merlin walked in with a plate of food and a cup of water. He stopped short when he saw the two men before him. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Cedric decided not to follow procedures, and has therefor brought the wrong breakfast. I take it you didn't make the same mistake?"

"No," Merlin said looking down at what he was carrying, "I have the bread, cheese, and oatmeal, as per usual. I have to keep you good and healthy to keep your strength up for busy days."

"Thank you!" Arthur cried. "Finally someone is doing something right. Merlin, please instruct Cedric on how to follow order after he is done mucking out the horses stable. If he wants to keep his place in the royal household, that is."

"What? But I did all the other chores! Merlin was the one who wasn't here on time this morning!"

"Yes, all but that one which you neglected to do. You are just digging yourself into a deeper hole, the more you keep talking back. Go on now, shoo."

Cedric huffed. "Yes, Sire," and turned to walk out of the door.

"Oh, and bring the banquet back to the kitchen on your way."

Cedric stopped and turned back around to clear the table. Arthur sat at the table as Merlin put down his food in the space in front of him.

"Thank you, Merlin. You may be a complete idiot, but you'd never make such a ridiculous mistake such as blatantly doing the opposite of what you're told, especially for something in regards to my health, would you?"

Merlin grinned. "Never, Arthur. I know what you need to perform your best. As amusing as it would be to see you fumbling around with the knights, I don't wish you to be seen looking sickly in front of the guests your fathers is hoping to make peace with."

Arthur looked up at Merlin with a small smile appearing on his face. "You care about me. You care about me because of who I am and not about what my title is. You truly do care about me after all."

"Of course I do, Arthur." Merlin smiled back. "I suppose you are a bit of a prat sometimes,"

Arthur glared.

"Oh alright, you can be a prat a lot of the time.

Arthur was still glaring, but it lessened as amusement swelled into his eyes.

Merlin smiles softly and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I do care about you, and I consider you a friend. My best friend, in fact. You're brave, kind hearted, and judge people fairly. You stand up for what you believe is right, even if you are standing against your father. I enjoy talking to you and going hunting with you. I like you, Arthur, I really do."

"I don't think I've ever told you before, but I really appreciate all you've done for me. I know you kind of have to because it's your job, but you go beyond the expectation for servants. You do it for me even though I often tease you and call you an idiot. You are the best servant I have ever had, and are always loyally by my side."

"And I never plan to leave."

Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes, seeing the love and affection for him swirling around in those bright blue, blue eyes that have fascinated Arthur since the day they met. Slowly, Arthur began to lean in to rest his forehead on Merlin's, glad to see that he wasn't pulling away. Their lips were a hair apart, and Arthur could feel Merlin's light breath ghosting across his lips. Then, just as slowly, Merlin pushed forward to gently press his lips to Arthur's.


End file.
